Undying Love
by neoshay
Summary: Even in death they can't be apart.


**Undying Love**

It's already been a year since you died. I still remember the day that you died. We hid our relationship knowing that if people found that we'd both be hated by the world. It was a regular day where Drakken invented a stupid ray that would always explode and we'd always get away scott free, but it wasn't the same. The lair exploded but we were both trapped under the support beams. I remember you throwing yourself over me to protect me from the falling debris. I could've dodged the falling debris and if I got hurt I'd heal, but why why did you cover me? I didn't ask for your help, was it cause we were going out that you wanted to protect me? Now I can't even ask you why.

I secretly went to your funeral, I think I can be excused for not actually being there since they didn't know we were going out. Everyone cried for your loss some couldn't bring themselves to cry as they just stood there looking down at the ground. Even in your death you were still looked so peaceful yet beautiful dressed in the black dress I bought for you when it was your birthday. I remember all those memories when we went shopping at the mall, watching late night movies, cuddling near the fireplace, and when you would tease me or laugh at something funny.

When we would meet at our secret spot you would always hug me so tight that I swear I'd pop one day. We would stand there and kiss for hours just staring into each others eyes, not wanting to move or leave each others arms.

You had the best smile, your smile could bring light to the whole room when it was gloomy. I still remember your smile your laugh your scent, but its slowly fading away. I'm scared what am I going to do without you I can't live without you. You held my whole heart, I gave all I could to you all my love and adoration for you and you carried it proudly yet discreet. But now that your gone my whole heart crumbled into a billion pieces maybe even more. Who's going to help me put the pieces back together I know I can't do that all by myself, I need you to help me but you can't. It's too painful to live without you even after a year I still can't forget I don't think I ever will. I know you'll hate me for doing this but it's the only way I can be with you once again.

I walked over to your grave inscribed on the tombstone it said: " Kimberly Anne Possible, Hero, Sister, and Friend. May she live on in our souls." I laughed that they didn't put lover but it was expected. I rubbed off the snow that fell on your grave and laid down a black rose and a red one. The black one represented me and the red one represented you and a rose of love since it was valentines day. "Happy Valentines Day Princess and I'm sorry." I stood up and took out the dagger. I had no regrets, the people I cared about were already dead or just didn't really care bout me so it didn't matter. I took one final glance at your grave and at the photo I always carried around. I took a deep breath and stabbed myself through the heart. It wasn't painful, but it did hurt a bit knowing that you were dying. I coughed up some blood which stained the white snow red. I lost energy fast and my vision was fading. I laid down on top your grave looking up at the darkened sky watching the snow fall. I felt sleepy and I knew what was coming next, but I wasn't scared. I looked at the sky one more time and I looked at the photo in my hand. With that I fell into eternal slumber.

* * *

I saw you just sitting there looking sad. Were you sad that you died or were you sad knowing that I died after. I didn't want to know why. I crept up behind you covering your eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" You removed my hands from your eyes and spun around to see me. Your eyes were already flowing with tears. I wiped them away with my finger and hugged her as she would me. "I'm sorry that I took so long did you miss me?" You returned my hug with full force rubbing your head into my chest. "You shouldn't have died, you were supposed to live without me, but I missed you so much, I was so alone here and I was so sad that I couldn't be with you." you said while still crying. "I couldn't ever live without you Princess not now not ever." You looked straight into my eyes as if you were looking for another reason, but you didn't.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Shego."

"Happy Valentines Day Princess."

With that we kissed a kiss that was filled with love and passion. Never wanting to let each other go.


End file.
